Talk:Entei
Watty2010 19:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC)You need to clarify about the legendaries Entei, Suicune and Raikou being dogs. In the reviews translation for the Pokemon 3 movie, from Japanese, Entei was addressed as a lion-like creature. I don't think I ever saw a dog with long fangs like Entei and Raikou. Suicune though is more like a dog. But the reviews on these pages about Entei, they couldn't all be lying. I don't want to be a pain but I want to see proof from the Pokemon Company itself whether the legendaries Entei, Suicune and Raikou are all dogs. Since there is a lot of noise being made about this all over the web, I believe someone has to come up with the answer, with proof. Now if you believe this is a matter of public opinion, or internet polls, kindly say so in this page or the general legendary dogs page! I just want to remind you that references are needed for definite allegations on what is what, or who is who. This is my research by popular internet Pokemon 3 movie reviews: 1. Says: "A lion-like "legendary" Pokemon called Entei is created from her fantasies to protect her, and things generally get out of hand because Molly is 5 and isn't all that concerned with what her imagination is doing to the rest of the world." http://www.contactmusic.com/new/film.nsf/reviews/pokemon3 2. Says: "This time, the Pokemon are Entei, a lion-like creature, and the Unown, small, letter-like eyes. A scientist researching these Pokemon goes missing, leaving his young daughter Molly alone." http://www.haro-online.com/movies/pokemon3.html 3. Says: "The plot quickly devolves into a sense-numbing succession of showdowns between such mutant creatures as the lion-ish Entei and the dragon-ian Charizard. It's enjoyable only if you're under the age of 7 -- or the influence of psychedelic drugs." http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,280754,00.html 4. Says: "Hale either reappears as a new lion-esque Pokemon called Entei, or else he doesn't; the movie is not clear on this point. At any rate, Entei appears (and either is or isn't the reincarnation of Hale) and visits Hale's now-orphaned daughter, Molly, whose imagination combines with the Unown to turn her house into a crystal fortress, which draws the attention of the news media and a bunch of Pokemon-collecting kids. http://www.ericdsnider.com/movies/pokemon-3-the-movie Additional comments from non-review sources: *All Experts Says: "Raikou does look like a sabertooth to me, Entei does indeed look like some sort of mythical lion, and Suicune looks more like an artic wolf to me." http://en.allexperts.com/q/Pokemon-1616/Raikou-Entei-Suicune.htm *Absolute Anime Says: "Some think the three legendary beasts are dogs, but it's much more likely they're from the feline family seeing as how Entei looks like a lion and Raikou looks like a tiger." http://www.absoluteanime.com/pokemon/entei.htm --Molokaicreeper 11:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Seeing as this is a wiki and not an official guide to Pokémon, some information can be kind of unreliable. If you went through all of the trouble to research the subject, you should put it up in the article. I have no objections to that. -- Captain Vas 17:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Dogs or Cats... Since you're being quite open minded about it, I will go ahead and put a nice page together about their origin, why were they thought to be as dogs (to some) or cats (to some), and supply a citation on the page of all the legendary "dogs". I do know that bottom line, they are Pokemon, inspired by real life creatures and to clarify a lot of details about Oriental beliefs. I will give my nicely put together page soon enough. Do you have the template reflist (?) I couldn't get it activated in the previous post. If not I can post the one on Wikianswers. Let me know if you'd want that. I know how to use it very well ;) --Molokaicreeper 18:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe we have that, no. If you want to post the one from Wikianswers though, that would be fine. We've been putting up a lot of templates these past few days anyway. Thanks for your help. -- Captain Vas 18:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Dogs AND Cats Entei looks like a lion, raiko looks like a cat/sabertooth tiger, and suicune looks like a dog Watty2010 19:21, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Watty2010